ABSTRACT Investment in the training of young scientists in HIV research will be critical to ultimately achieve our ambitious goal of control of the HIV epidemic worldwide. Building upon a successful training grant paradigm over the past 10 years, we reconfigured our HIV translational research training program to address the current research landscape. We emphasize individualized career development plans with focus on critical thinking and methods that prepare trainees for a successful and productive research career. The program is co-directed by clinic- based (Havlir) and laboratory-based (McCune) physician scientists. New features of the program include: a) realignment of focus to NIH high priority HIV research areas including a new implementation science track (T3-4 research) integrated into the high-impact research priority areas; b) expansion of the program faculty to support training and research for our fellows in high priority areas including prevention of new infections; novel therapies and approaches to care delivery; HIV cure; and HIV co- infections/complications with a cross-cutting focus on disparities; c) the addition of 3 R01 funded, recent NIH T32 training program graduates as faculty; d) close integration with UCSF CFAR mentoring programs, with a structured career development program for trainees and specialized training for new mentors; and e) administrative re-organization, a newly-added External Advisory Board f) expanded recruitment strategies. At completion of the program, we expect our graduates to have achieved the following: (1) to have a track record of publications; (2) to be well on their way to becoming productive, independent researchers at an academic or other public or private research entity; (3) to have secured K-level funding, VA career development awards, R21, or R01 funding the scholar stays in academia. We strive to train leading HIV patient-oriented and translational physician scientists and for these leaders to consist of women, men, and persons of diverse racial/ethnic and socioeconomic backgrounds.